


Into You

by caity_ski



Series: Sorting Relations [3]
Category: FriendSim - Fandom, Homestuck
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/M, Love Confessions, M/M, Sloppy Makeouts, sexual themes mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 08:47:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16807345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caity_ski/pseuds/caity_ski
Summary: You've been preparing and practicing for this for a  while now.  You've set up the date and it's finally time for you to do it.  You're going to tell Mallek Adalov just what you feel for him.  Nothing can stop you now.  Well nothing but your own incompetence and a certain indigo who is obsessed with quadrants.  There's no such thing as an easy confession.





	Into You

You’re waiting for Mallek at the designated spot you two had decided on. You’re in his hoodie, freshly washed thanks to Tyzias, and a borrowed pair of shorts. Nights on Alternia seem to be getting a little warmer, and you wonder what kind of seasons this planet experiences. You think that if it snows it’d be acid like the rain. Just, frozen acid collecting on the streets. You cringe at the idea and push it aside. You could worry about that later.

Right now, you need to focus on your upcoming date. You’re actually pretty early, your anxiety and excitement made it hard for you to stay at your makeshift home. But the longer you stand here the more you feel worry creeping up your spine. What if Mallek doesn’t come? What if you confess and he is disgusted? What if he’s so weirded out, he stops being your friend??

You worry your bottom lip between your teeth and the taste of copper alerts you to just how hard you’d been biting. You curse under your breath and try to wipe the small droplets of blood from your split lip.

You glance around hoping for a distraction to help you pass the time. You notice a troll leaning against a building. It looks like they’re waiting for someone as well. You grin and put on your metaphorical friendship hat. Nothing helps you stop worrying quite as well as making a new friend!

You walk up to them and give a big wave and a cheerful ‘hello!’ The troll gives you a weary look and a hesitant greeting in return. You’re fucking crushing this friendship thing. You stand next to them and try to strike up a conversation but aren’t totally sure what to talk about, “So, this weather huh?” you ask.

The troll gives you a look that you’re not totally able to discern but they respond, “Yeah it’s…weather.”

God you are so good at this.

You continue to try and make conversation with this new troll. You ask them what they’re up to, if they’ve been in this area before, their hobbies. They don’t give you much response, but you aren’t deterred. Some friendships take longer than others. As you’re chatting, you notice the troll’s face take on a worried look as they stare at something behind you.

Before you’re able to turn and see what it is that’s got them spooked, you’re up in the air. There’s a moment of fear when your feet leave the ground, but when you crane your neck and see Mallek is the one lifting you a smile breaks across your face.

Mallek holds you to his chest and does a little spin, you can’t help but laugh and cover his hands with your own. The world around you blurs into a mix of lights and colors. It’s over almost as soon as it starts, and when Mallek puts you back on the ground, he twirls you so you’re facing him. He presses his forehead against yours. You can see your own joyous grin reflected in his.

“Sorry about that.” Mallek says, his face is a light blue.

Your face is heating up a bit as well, once you really take in what just happened and the physical closeness you’re sharing with Mallek. You let out a contented sigh and tell him, “It’s fine, I’m happy to see you!”

Mallek’s grin turns sharp, “And I’m happy to see you in my sign.” He says with a wink.

“I’m happy to be seen in your sign.” You shoot back. You’d been practicing flirting and feel a total sense of accomplishment when you see a look of shock cross Mallek’s face.

It’s short lived though, he’s quick to compose himself and starts to laugh. Really hard. You start to feel a little self-conscious, maybe your line wasn’t as smooth as you’d thought?

Mallek’s snickers die down and he’s grinning at you again. “That was cute, a real nice try, I appreciate the effort.” He says in an amused tone.

You bite back a laugh of your own. “Don’t be an asshole” you tell him with a playful swat to his arm. Ok, so you still aren’t a master of smoothness, but you’ll keep practicing. You’ll get there.

There’s another beat where you both stand there, grinning at each other. Mallek’s hands are resting on your waist and your arms are wrapped around his neck. He watches you with lidded eyes and you glance down at his lips. The thought of kissing him right then and there crosses your mind. It makes your face heat up and you have to calm yourself down before you do something that leads to further embarrassment.

You take a half step back, to give yourself some breathing room. It’s too hard to keep your mind focused on having a good date when all you’re thinking about is making out with Mallek already. You glance around and notice the troll you had been talking to is nowhere in sight and frown. “Huh…they left.” You mutter, the previous spell broken.

“Oh, that troll you were talking to? I might have scared them off, my bad.” Mallek gives you a sheepish smile and shoves his hands in his hoodie pocket.

You shrug. “It’s ok, I didn’t actually know them or anything.” There’s a moment of silence and Mallek is looking at you expectantly. Another second passes before it hits you. You had invited him out, you are the one who’s supposed to have a plan, he is waiting for you to share this plan. “So, uh…are, are you hungry? Want to go get something to eat?” You ask trying to regain your confidence and get this ~real date~ back on track.

Mallek smiles and nods. “Yeah, that sounds nice. Got a place in mind? I don’t tend to spend much time outside of my hive.” He mutters, his smile faltering a bit.

You nod. “Yeah, I do, I found a place I thought you might like and that might be fun for us to go to. Together. So…that’s what we’re doing.” You’re really trying here but when you see him watching you with those blue eyes and that _smile_ you can’t help but melt a little.

Mallek doesn’t seem put off by your increasing awkwardness and just maintains his soft smile. “Sure, sounds good to me.” He glances around and frowns a bit. “You can lead the way, but…stay close to me, alright?”

You aren’t sure why he seems so concerned, but you aren’t going to complain, you would love to stay close to him. “I won’t leave your side.” You tell him, boldly taking his hand in yours and lacing your fingers together.

Mallek’s grin is back in full force and it’s directed at you. Your heart beat picks up just a little. “I didn’t know you were so forward.” He comments, giving your hand a squeeze.

You feel your own smile blossom across your face. “There’s a lot you don’t know about me.” You say with what you hope is an enticing wink.

Mallek laughs again and shakes his head. “You’re right about that.” He mutters still grinning.

You’re unable to stop smiling as you walk down the street, hand in hand. The little café Tyzias and Stelsa recommended to you isn’t far, which you are a little bummed about. You wanted to hold Mallek’s hand a little longer. You’d hold Mallek’s hand forever if you could.

When you arrive, you reach out to open the door but Mallek beats you to it and moves for you to go in first while he holds it open for you. It’s a small gesture but it fills you with warmth. You thank him as you pass and glance around.

It’s a small venue, there are not a lot of tables and they are spaced rather far apart from each other. It offers a suitable amount of privacy despite the café’s open concept. The tops of the tables are an opaque blue glass that reflect the dim lighting pleasantly. There is just the slightest yellow tint to the bulbs which creates a pleasing balance when it mixes with the colors coming in from the two full moons.

The walls are all windows with thin silver silk draped across the tops. You can watch the many trolls passing by with shopping bags and companions. There are plants on the windows and some hanging from the ceiling. They look much tamer than the ones you’ve encountered in nature. There’s a soft ambient music playing. It seems to linger in the air tying the place’s whole aesthetic together.

As you take in your new surroundings, you’re overcome with the feeling that maybe this place was _too_ romantic – and expensive – for what you were trying to go for. It is definitely not a place you would have chosen to take Mallek on a first date, or any date for that matter! You feel a little disappointed in Tyzias’ recommendation. You think maybe you should have asked around to try and find an arcade, or a bar, or an arcade bar...or something.

You hear a low whistle from Mallek and turn to see if you can read his face. He looks amused, but not put off or anything. He grins at you, seemingly completely unaware of your inner panic.

“So…this place makes you think of me?” He asks, he’s smiling but it’s more of a ‘trying to hold in a laugh’ smile than a ‘this is lovely and I am pleased’ smile.

You groan and cover your face with your hands. “My moirail recommended this place.” You mutter through your fingers, you can feel your face flushing again. It seems to be happening a lot today and you are not enjoying it. “I don’t actually know this area or places to go so I just asked her. I don’t really leave my house much either.” You admit, dropping your hands and trying not to pout.

Mallek lets out the laugh he was clearly holding in and puts his hand on top of your head. “Well if it was recommended and we’re already here, we may as well try it.” He says, ruffling your hair. Mallek passes by you and nonchalantly takes a seat with his back facing the window wall.

The moment Mallek’s hand is on you, your distress dissipates and you let out a relieved laugh. Mallek is the most understanding person you know. He’s always so chill and unbothered by your fuck ups. You think you may actually be in love with him.

You join Mallek at the table and sit across from him. You’ve never really understood why two-person tables don’t have the people next to each other. It makes more sense to you to sit right next to – or on – the person you’re trying to enjoy a date with. But you aren’t quite bold enough to sit in Mallek’s lap at this café. You aren’t even comfortable moving the chair to be next to him. So, you accept your spot and sit facing him and the window.

A sharply dressed waiter comes to your table with a small pad of paper. They look over the two of you with an upturned nose. You feel a bit of self-consciousness descend as you realize the few other patrons and staff are dressed in a very business casual manner. Whereas you and Mallek look like you just rolled out of bed. And while your hoodies match and Mallek’s gray sweatpants and sneakers compliment your cloth shorts and flip-flops you are very out of place in this café.

The waiter huffs and asks if you guys are ready to order. You aren’t because you just sat down but you don’t tell them that. You ask for water and a little time to think it over. Mallek nods and says he’ll take a water as well. The waiter looks more annoyed as they walk away.

You settle into your seat and look over to Mallek who’s staring at you, a lazy smile on his face. “So, what have you been up to?” He asks.

You smile back, conversation always feels so easy with him. “You know, the usual. Exploring, making new friends, becoming a legend.” You joke, stretching a leg out to rest on Mallek’s thigh. It’s a little daring but Mallek doesn’t seem to mind. His hand rests on your ankle and you can feel his claws drawing lightly over your skin. It makes you shiver and reminds you of the first time you stayed at his hive.

Mallek seems to notice your shiver because he smirks for a moment. His face doesn’t hold the look for long and you notice a small frown starting to take its place.

“Where did you go?” Mallek asks. His tone is more serious than before and his face lets you know he isn’t going for a light-hearted talk.

You falter for a moment. “What do you mean?” You ask, knowing exactly what he means.

After your first meeting you’d spent several nights at Mallek’s hive. It had only taken that short time for you to realize you were falling for him. You had tried to distance yourself a little, but would end up back at his hive before a week would end and stay a couple nights. It took several tries but you’d eventually been able to stay away for two weeks.

You’d used that time to sort out your feelings, talk with your moirail, and go shopping of lingerie (which you may or may not be wearing under your clothing now as a good luck charm/so you’re ready if things get hot and heavy later.) But it had been a while since you’d last seen Mallek face-to-face, which had been strange considering you had been spending days at a time with him.

Mallek sighs and stops drawing patterns on your skin. “You disappeared on me.” He says with a pout. “We were hanging out and I thought...I don’t know, things were going really well.” Mallek isn’t looking at you now, but down at the table. His cheeks have taken on a light blue. It makes your heart clench, you want to reach across and hug him.

“Things wer-are going well. You’re awesome to hang out with! I love getting to spend time with you and I...uhm...I didn’t really disappear, we were still texting I just...uh” You’re floundering. This wasn’t how you had imagined this would go. Everything you’d practice, all your ideas for a confession have left your mind completely. Seeing him look even a little disappointed has got you messed up. “I’m sorry.” You whisper. “I didn’t mean to upset you. I never want to do that.” You tell him, starting to fiddle with the silverware on the table.

The blue of Mallek’s face darkens, but he makes eye contact with you again. The lighting makes his already entrancing eyes shine. You see him swallow and feel his grip tighten on your ankle, just a bit. “You disappeared.” He says again. “Right when I thought something red was happening between us.” He pauses. “I was feeling red for you anyway.” His voice is much quieter now.

Your breath catches in your throat. You look down at the table and try to control the blush and smile overtaking your face. You can’t look at Mallek right now, you think you might die if you see whatever look he is giving you. Your own face is on fire and you really aren’t sure how to respond, simply because you weren’t expecting him to be the one to say something. You’d spent so much time preparing your own confession you hadn’t even considered the possibility of being the one on the receiving end.

But you realize you’ve been quiet for too long and this silence may not be taken as a good thing. You swallow hard and steel yourself. It takes all your will to look up and meet those blue eyes. You instantly regret your moment of panic because the look on Mallek’s face makes your heart ache. He’s smiling but there’s something much sadder in his eyes and it overwhelms you with guilt. He’s twisting his claws in his hand just like when you’d been at the river. You love him. You love him so fucking much and you need him to know. You need him to know right now!

“Mallek! I-” You’re interrupted by a thump on the window. You and Mallek jump and look to see the cause of the sound. And standing there, with his face pressed against the glass is Zebruh. He’s frowning and his eyes are focused on your leg; which is still resting on Mallek’s thigh.

Zebruh’s face darkens the longer he stands there, but after several moments it seems he realizes he’s being watched as well. He removes his face from the window, his scowl morphs into a smile and he gives a wave. You mutter curses under your breath as you watch him walk to the entrance and come inside.

It’s not that you dislike Zebruh per-se. He is your friend, but he’s also kind of a creep. And he’s infringing on your ‘confessing to Mallek’ time which is as infuriating as it is anxiety provoking. This is not the time for him to be hanging around. But you aren’t someone who’s very good at being impolite when it’s convenient.

Dread and pre-emptive embarrassment are bubbling in your chest while you watch, helpless, as Zebruh approaches your table. You look over to Mallek and his confused face only makes you feel worse. You really did not want these two to meet, Mallek didn’t deserve that. You’re sure your face is betraying your inner turmoil because as Mallek watches you his expression shifts from uncertain to worried. You’re not able to do anything though. You can't warn Mallek, you can’t run, you can only pray this won’t last long.

It feels like everything is moving in slow motion as you wait in agony for Zebruh to finally reach your table, he’s taking his time and you think it’s on purpose because he’s smirking and pretending to be looking at anything but Mallek and you. It’s really fucking annoying.

Once he finally reaches you, Zebruh is grinning, it’s his signature look- not quite a smirk or a smile just a turn of the lip that lacks any warmth. When he opens his mouth, you fear whatever will come out.

“Oh! I didn't notice you over here! It’s good to see you again, sweetheart.” Zebruh looks directly at you and places a hand on your shoulder. It’s an unwanted contact. You try to shrug him off, but his grip just tightens.

“Is this over-privileged cerulean bothering you?” Zebruh asks, turning to Mallek with a sour expression. “Uh, maybe you should leave. I know my friend here doesn’t feel safe enough to tell you to go, so I will. And I know some of you have psychic abilities, so it would be great if you didn’t mind control them.” Zebruh says, leaning in closer to you and scowling at Mallek.

You are mortified. “What the fuck, Zebruh?!” you hiss, tearing your shoulder from his grasp.

Zebruh stands back up, clasps his hands and gives you a blank look. “What? I’m just doing my part as an ally to help advocate for you.” His look becomes a little darker. “Who is this mid-tier poser anyway, babe?” Zebruh seems to have forgotten you just wretched yourself from him because he puts his arm around your shoulders.

You’re certain you’re giving a dirty look of your own but once your attention is back on Mallek you feel your face relax a little and small smile tugs at your lips. Mallek doesn’t look too happy, he’s frowning and you can see him trying to figure out what he should say next. He’s a snarky shit but he knows better than to piss off an indigo. You figure you better take the reins on this so nothing...fight-y happens.

You think maybe if you re-establish cordiality this will blow over. Zebruh will leave and you can continue your date with Mallek. It isn’t your strongest idea but it’s the only one you have. “Mallek this is Zebruh, he’s a friend.” Zebruh moves in a little closer and you have to physically lean away from him to keep your cheeks from touching. “ _Just_ a friend.” You add for emphasis.

You’re still at an awkward angle as you continue your introductions. “And Zebruh this is Mallek he’s my…my, my uh-”

“Matesprit, nice to meet you. Oh, and could you let go of my quadrant mate? I’d appreciate it, thanks.” Mallek’s voice is calm and his smile is easy. He’s reaching a hand out to shake with Zebruh and you aren’t sure what makes your heart flutter more. Him calling you his matesprit, how smooth he is, or how ballsy he’s being. God if you weren’t going to suck him off before you sure as hell are now - well, later.

Zebruh visibly tenses, his grip on you tightens to an almost painful degree before he lets go. He’s standing straight up again; his hands are clasped tightly and there is a rage emanating from him that makes you a little nervous. Zebruh’s jaw is clenched and the anger on his face is unmistakable.

“I don’t think I was talking to you,” Zebruh hisses. “Just because my alien is cull-bait and below you on the spectrum doesn’t mean you get to talk for them and make their decisions.” Zebruh continues, moving so he’s standing behind you, his hands slam on the table on either side of you.

The aggressiveness of it makes you jump and begins to tickle your flight or fight reflex. Your back straightens and your leg retreats from Mallek’s thigh. You can feel your whole-body tensing. Mallek’s hand has balled into a fist and is sitting on the table, his angry expression is unmistakable.

Zebruh leans in so his face is next to yours, his eyes are locked on Mallek. “This is exactly what I warned you about with highbloods. They’re all manipulators who don’t respect lo-”

“SHUT UP!” You shout, abruptly standing up from your seat - the chair making an unpleasant scrapping from your force and causing the items on the table jingle threateningly. The back of the chair must hit Zebruh in the stomach, because you hear him let out an ‘oof.’

You turn on Zebruh, eyes narrowing. “Just shut UP! You don’t know anything about us. You certainly don’t know anything about Mallek and I won’t have you talking about _my_ matesprit like that.” Your tone is dangerous, even in your opinion. You advance on Zebruh, shaking a finger in his face as you scold him. You only come up to his shoulder, but he’s leaning so far from you, you’re almost eye level with him.

With your back to Mallek you miss the giant grin on his face.

Even in your rage you can see the look on Zebruh’s face is a (somehow satisfying) mix of surprise and worry. You haven’t exactly been the one to hold the cards since arriving on this hostile planet, but this feeling of power is intoxicating. You think you may try to be assertive more often if it feels like this.

But you aren’t one to thrive in rage, and it’s gone almost as soon as it hits you. Getting to let it all out seems to have been enough for you. You’re left feeling just above annoyed and a little tired.

Zebruh doesn’t stay bent back long, he’s quick to re-compose himself. His expression melts back into his practiced, non-threatening, smile. It makes you uncomfortable to watch the transition, like a chameleon changing colors. “It’s about time you start taking my caliginous advances seriously.” He says with a wink.

You’re stunned. You have no idea what he means. You aren’t taking any advances of his. You’re about to ask what in the goddamn hell he’s talking about when you remember his descriptions of the romantic quadrant system here. You let out an annoyed sigh, which only seems to please Zebruh more.

Zebruh straightens out his clothes and gives you a dirty stare - it looks very artificial on his face. “I’ll be in touch at another inconvenient time, but I’ll leave you to your mediocre red rom date.” He tells you in what you think is supposed to be a mocking tone. You aren’t given a chance to respond, not that you have anything to say to that, as Zebruh puts his hands in his pockets and turns to leave. But not before shooting you one last mean look.

You cover your face for a moment and fight the urge to scream into your hands. You instead settle for a frustrated groan. You feel something wrap around your waist and peek out to see Mallek standing beside you. He has the biggest shit eating grin you have ever seen on his face. You can’t help but smile back at him.

“Who was that?” Mallek asks, he’s chuckling a little bit.

You let out another sigh and drop your hands to your sides, your head tilting to rest against Mallek. His hand slips up from your side to rest on your head, you feel his cool fingers rubbing at your scalp. It feels nice. “A friend...sort of? He’s kind of a sleaze.” You admit.

“I’ll say!” Mallek’s smile hasn’t faltered. He’s clearly getting quite the kick out of whatever the hell it was that just happened.

You give Mallek a light punch in the side. “Dude, shut up.” You tell him with a laugh. You think about all the hoops you’re going to have to jump through to avoid Zebruh now. You don’t want to get involved in a kismesissitude, especially not with Zebruh.

Mallek laughs with you and takes your still fisted hand in his; he brings it close to his face and his smile softens. “Sorry about what I said, you looked uncomfortable and I thought it might make him back off if he thought we were in a quadrant. Kind of back fired though.” Mallek shrugs and his smile turns back to a grin. “By the way, you standing up for me was _super_ hot.”

You feel your face heat up, you certainly weren’t expecting that. You let out an awkward laugh and look away. “Well, I mean, I have to stand up for my man, right?” You ask, trying to be funny and suave. You haven't been succeeding so far, but if you keep trying you might get it someday.

“I’m your man?” Mallek asks. You steal a glance at him and see his cheeks are tinted blue, he’s watching you and your stomach explodes into butterflies.

“I would like you to be.” You answer quietly, watching his face for a change in expression, half expecting him to reject you.

“I’d like that, too.” He responds, his voice and smile soft. Mallek brings your knuckles to his lips before he places a soft kiss there.

You laugh nervously, “I guess that means we’re matesprits then.”

“I like hearing you say that.” Mallek says, smiling widely. “So,” He adds, lacing his fingers with yours and lowering your joint hands to your sides, “Wanna come over?” He asks with a wink.

You didn’t think it was possible but your face gets hotter, you can even feel the blush burning your ears and your smile is almost enough to hurt your cheeks. There’s a nice moment of silence between you both, you’re smiling at each other. You didn’t even know you could feel this happy and warm.

Before you can answer your waiter comes over, looking incredibly frazzled. They demand you and Mallek leave and tell you you’re banned from the establishment. You and Mallek are escorted out, and shoved into the street. You look back at the café, then to Mallek who looks as shocked as you feel. There’s a moment of silence before the two of you burst into laughter.

Mallek takes your hand again and tugs you closer to him. You oblige and are wrapped in his arms a moment later - his hands rest on your lower back. His smell is all around you and it’s as intoxicating as it is comforting. You bury your face in his chest and wrap your own arms around him - as best you can - bringing your bodies ever closer. Mallek rests his chin on the top of your head and you can hear that happy troll purr from his throat. You feel Mallek’s heartbeat pick up just a bit.

When you look up at him, Mallek is smiling softly and you can’t quite resist any more. You don’t take time to think about it because you don’t want to chicken out. You push up on your toes, close your eyes, and capture his lips with your own.

Mallek’s lips are cool against yours. You are by no means an expert when it comes to kissing trolls, but it doesn’t seem you have to be. Mallek is quick to take control of the situation, kissing you back while his hands move from your lower back to cup your face. You wrap your own arms around Mallek’s neck.

Mallek leans forward, deepening the kiss, his hands moving from your face to card through your hair, his right hand holds the back of your head as he presses his mouth impossibly tighter against your own. His left hand trails down your back, causing you to shiver, before coming to rest on your butt; which he pushes against so your hips come to be flush with his.

A moan escapes from you as he moves his lips against yours. This seems to excite him because Mallek breaks the kiss to look down at you with a hungry expression. You know your face is red, your mouth feels wet and looking up at his blue eyes is too much. You need to kiss him again.

It’s like Mallek can read your mind because in another moment, he’s on you again. You feel him open his mouth just enough for his split tongue to brush against your lips. You instinctively give in and allow its entrance into your mouth. You’re surprised at first by how cool it is but are soon lost in the sensations of his piercing and the fork of his tongue as he slides it across your own.

It feels as though Mallek is trying to discover every crevice of your mouth with his tongue. The appendage has warmed up some since being in your mouth and you’re finding yourself wanting to do some exploring of your own.

You move your tongue against Mallek’s, tasting the metal of his piercing and feeling the split in his tongue. Mallek lets out a little groan, his tongue coaxes yours into his own mouth. You happily follow. You let your tongue roam and feel the sharp pricks of his teeth. You imagine how those fangs would feel on your neck, it sends shivers down your spine. His mouth is cooler than yours, but you don’t get much time to explore. Mallek’s tongue is pushing against yours again, entangling them in a messy dance.

Mallek keeps an even pressure on the back of your head and ass, not letting any space exist between the two of you. Your own hands have moved from around his neck to holding his face. You start to feel light headed and you’re not sure if it’s the bliss or lack of oxygen. Either way, you’re enjoying it.

One of your hands slides down Mallek’s neck and comes to rest on his chest - where you can feel the piercing through his shirt. You’re feeling a little frisky and give it a tug which pulls a growl from Mallek’s throat. You can feel something in Mallek’s pants starting to press against you and it ignites a whole new fire in your belly. You let your hand wander further down Mallek’s front wondering just what a bulge feels like.

“GET A FUCKING ROOM!”

You pull away from Mallek, confused as to why you’re being shouted at. You look around dazed, and feel a rush of embarrassment when you remember you’re standing in the middle of a fucking street. You panic and try to hide your face from the staring crowd.

Mallek doesn’t allow that though. He cups your cheeks, letting out a little hum as presses his forehead against yours, his breathing is heavier than before. “Seriously, come over.” He whispers breathlessly, watching you with pleading, lidded eyes. It seems he’s completely unfazed about being yelled at for making out in public.

Mallek’s laid back attitude is enough to calm your own mind. You chuckle and give him a chaste kiss before stepping away. You want to get out of the public eye and pick up where you left off. “Well, what are we waiting for?” You ask with a wink, turning to lead the way back to Mallek’s hive. You hear him chuckle behind you. In a few steps he’s caught up and taken your hand into his.

You look up to see the easy smile on his face and grin. You’ve never been so in love in your life.

**Author's Note:**

> We did it kids, we got to kiss that boy. Went to smooch town on that alien hunk. Next part will likely be the last and it will be 18+ only. It'll either be called Troll Cherry Popping or I Like the Way you Lick the Bowl


End file.
